


First Steps

by RubyFiamma



Series: Gangsta. Request Drabbles [3]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, No Romance, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad's been making bets on who's Loretta's favourite ever since she began walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
>  _Loretta toddler running to Marco and flashing a sweet smile. Galahad a bit jealous because the little girl didn't choose him._

**First Steps**

* * *

 

Loretta began walking a little over a week ago. She's just under a year old and her first steps were taken as they should be, wobbly and unstable but right into the arms of Luca. He was proud, as they all were but since then the members of the Cristiano family, namely Galahad, have been placing bets on who Loretta will stumble over to next.

He seems to think it's himself, and that's fine, Marco thinks, he does a great job of taking care of her even if betting money at her expense is a little tasteless. Today is no different, even if Marco is by age supposed to be the immature one, Galahad insists on coaxing him into placing a bet on who Loretta's favourite is, determined to who she should walk to when confronted with two or more people.

"C'mon, Marco -- how much? One hundred? One fifty -- ah, I'm so confident I'll bet a week's pay that she'll come running into my arms every time she needs something."

"I'm... I'm just saying, Galahad, that miss Loretta is too young to be aware of favouritism," he points out when Galahad places Loretta down on the carpet. The child begins crawling on her hands and knees first before pushing herself up into a stance where she's able to take a few steps.

"She's running now," Galahad explains excitedly. "Have you seen her yet?"

"I have," agrees Marco, scanning the room for anything hazardous Loretta may pick up and put in her mouth, or anything that could potentially hurt her. "She's very smart."

"And strong," adds Galahad, his chest all but puffed out with pride. "She's gonna be some force to be reckoned with when she gets older. Little heart breaker."

"Old man," Marco teases with a smile. "You sound like a proud father."

Loretta walks over to her toys but she seems to have little interest in them, and appears to be more content walking to every corner of the room. Blonde strands wind and curl under the bows placed in her hair, the bounce on her shoulders as she walks.

"I feel like one," Galahad beams. "I'm her favourite after all."

Marco rolls his eyes and allows Galahad to have that one. He may not have been part of this family long but he loves them as much as he would had he been born into it. He will always respect Galahad and Luca for giving him a place in the world, allowing him to do what he feels is the _right_ thing to do. They take care of him; they take care of each other, and that's what a family is supposed to be about. The Christianos will always have his admiration and respect, and Loretta will always have his pride.

He notices the toy in Loretta's path too late for him to make a move, her shoe gets caught in the toy truck and she's falling with her arms instinctively braced out to catch her fall. Galahad is at her side as she hits the ground, Marco can see that she may have caused an abrasion to her knee from the friction against the carpet during her fall. She starts sniffling, the tears are seconds away from falling and Galahad opens his arms to scoop her up as he soothes her with gentle words.

Loretta doesn't cry, instead she scurries to her feet and takes off running, right in Marco's direction. She wears a smile that reads she's proud of herself if Marco didn't know any better, and Galahad's complaining just as Loretta runs into Marco's open arms. He lifts her up and checks for a skinned knee but it's not as bad as he thought, just a little bit red.

"But I'm her favourite," Galahad says dejectedly, with a frown that's too comical for Marco to have pity. Loretta tightens her grip around Marco's neck and tucks her head under his chin, snuggling right in like she belongs there.

Marco can't help the swell of his heart or that his chest suddenly seems too tight to breathe. He smiles then, maybe a little too smug for the occasion but he says, "That'll be a week's pay then, Galahad."


End file.
